


The Legend of Salazar Slytherin

by Once_Upon_A_Potter



Series: Hogwarts : An Untold History [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive!Potters, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fem!Harry, Fem!Salazar, Founders of Hogwarts - Freeform, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, OOTP fic, Slytherin!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter
Summary: Move over Albus Dumbledore. Because Salazar Slytherin has just returned to Hogwarts. And it's time things went back to how they should be. How they were meant to be. Fem!Harry, Fem!Salazar, Alive!Potters. Harry is Salazar Slytherin fic. OOTP Fic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

Prologue

Lily Potter slowly sat up, dizzily looking around the nursery, as soon as she got her bearings, she saw the nursery. Rubble everywhere, the presence of dark magic still in the room, choking her. She quickly stood and started frantically looking for her two children, she found her three month old son, Silas, right away, she however could not find her fifteen month old daughter, Hailey, anywhere. She flinched violently as James had come up beside her.

"James! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Lily exclaimed.

James glanced over at her then Silas then back to her. "Have you found Hailey yet?" He asked in an seemingly emotionless voice.

Lily tearfully shook her head. "No, I haven't had much time to-" Her head jerked to the corner of the room, as she could've sworn she saw a dark figure moving about the room. "-look."

She clutched Silas tighter to her as she desperately looked in the rubble for her daughter. Just as she had finally convinced herself that there was no one other than her, James, and their children in the room, she froze as she heard a dark, terrifying chuckle come from the same corner she had seen the figure in. She knew James had heard it too, as he wrapped a protective arm around her, his other hand occupied by his wand so they would have light.

"James. What the Hell was that?!" Lily whisper-yelled. James shook his head indicating that he was didn't have a clue either. "You know what, let's just find our daughter and get out of here." Lily told him. As what she had once called home was now terrifying her.

In the end it was one piece of rubble. Just one ruddy piece of rubble, that as they moved it they had uncovered their worst fear. All Lily could think was 'No!' and 'That Bastard killed my daughter!' She jumped and let out a sob as she heard a dark terrifying cackle.


	2. The Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Harry Potter
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

When the Toad meets the Snake

Dolores Umbridge absolutely hated the Potter family, Lily Potter, the potions mistress, James Potter, the history of magic professor, Rose Potter, 3rd year Ravenclaw, Charlus Potter, 1st year Hufflepuff. But most of all, she detested Silas Potter, 4th year Gryffindor, The Boy-Who-Lived, and his stupid lightning bolt scar, stupid hazel eyes, and stupid messy raven hair. She smirked, thinking of his detentions, and every other detention she had handed out to the students of Hogwarts, the little brat thought he could tell her one of his lies about the dark lord being back and get away with it! At least it gave her a reason to participate in her favorite pass time, harming students. And gave her a reason to use her favorite method of punishment, the blood qu-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she had bumped into a kneeling figure.

The young girl, for she truly was young no more than fifteen, quickly and gracefully rose to her feet, she was only around five foot tall, Dolores would know, she's only a couple inches taller than herself. Dolores sneered at the girls attire, she had on a long sleeved, floor length, Slytherin green ball gown, it was as if she was dressed as a female Salazar Slytherin for the Halloween Holiday. Her kinky, curly raven black hair was falling out of the bun that it was pulled back into.

"I'm terribly sorry. Ma'am." The girl spoke with an Irish accent, not quite looking at Dolores.

"Yes, well you'll have a detention tonight at five." Dolores told, even though she'd never seen the girl in her life, she assumed the fifteen year old was an exchange student. Confusion practactally radiated of the teen.

"Whatever for?" The girl pushed her bangs away from her eyes revealing the exact same emerald green eyes that Lily and Charlus Potter have. "Gods, they finally did it." She heard the girl mutter.

"Did what?" Dolores demanded. Looking the girl straight in the eyes.

"Figured out how to crossbreed a toad and a human being of course." The girl as if this should be obvious, maintaining eye contact.

"Detention for a week!" Dolores screeched. So caught up in her fury was she that she didn't even notice the slight tug on her mind or that all of her memories had just flashed before her eyes within a second.

"I just wanted to speak to the Headmaster." The girl muttered and broke eye contact. As the girl broke eye contact the slight tug on her mind ended.

They stood there in silence for a moment before the girl just spun on heel and started toward the Great Hall. Dolores quickly followed her.

xxxXXXxxx

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat and stared at the fifteen year old standing in front of him. She had an uncanny resemblance to James and Lily.

"Tell me, my girl, what's your name?" He asked.

"Sahailey." Was the answer he received.

"Sahailey?" James repeated from beside him.

She cleared her throat. "I apologize. The name's Hailey." And why in the name of Merlin does she have an Irish accent.

"Your last name?" Albus asked.

"S-" She made a frustrated sound. "Potter."

"Hailey Potter?" Lily whispered in disbelief

Albus blinked. He should've expected something of this sort. It's always on Halloween. He quickly used legimency to confirm this, but hit a wall of just completely pure magic. Then got thrown out of her mind.

The girl claiming to be Hailey Potter had an unimpressed look on her face.

"If you want to confirm my identity, you should've just asked." She told him, sharply.

"Swear on your life and magic." Minerva Mcgonagall told her.

The girl put her left hand over her heart then her right over her left, the dominate hand always went closest to the heart, for the old version, for the new version you used your wand, then knelt down on her knees. "I Hailey Lilian Potter solemnly swear, that I am indeed, Hailey Lilian Potter, daughter to James Micheal Potter and Lily Jane Evans Potter, sister to Silas James Potter, Rose Marlene Potter, and Charlus Sirius Potter, Goddaughter to Sirius Orion Black, and Narcissa Druella Malfoy. I swear that I am Heiress to the Potter fortune, as the first born. I swear on both my life and my magic. So mote it be." A bright golden light filled the great hall before dying down.

"So mote it be." Lily echoed wide eyed.

"How would you feel about being sorted into a house?" Albus asked Hailey.

"Well... I mean you can. But I could tell you where I would be sorted to. Slytherin." She said. Severus looked horrified at the prospect of a Potter in Slytherin.

"What makes you so sure?!" Draco Malfoy shouted from the Slytherin table.

She promptly ignored him as she sat on the stool that the Headmaster had summoned, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!"

She took the hat off her head and stood, then set it on the stool she was previously on. Her gown had changed to Hogwarts school robes with the Slytherin crest and colors. She looked up at the head table, and Albus gestured for her to sit at her house's table.

Head held high, shoulders back, eyes sharp, she swiftly and gracefully made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat with the others in the 'same year' as her. She silently ate her meal, observing her snakes, and taking mental notes, on various different things like the fact that almost none of them have occlumency shields and the teachers weren't much better.

She would have to fix this.

xxxXXXxxx

Hailey was sitting on her bed in her shared dormitory reading the admittedly unimpressive Defense Against the Dark Arts text book, really, how were students supposed to defend against something if they don't even know what it is?

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Daphne Greengrass asked from her own bed.

Hailey sighed as she shut the disappointment of a textbook, and looked up at the blonde with a bored expression. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked the other girl sarcastically.

"I believe Daphne meant here in Slytherin." Millicent said.

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Why do you wear your hair in that horrible bun?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

Daphne glared at Pansy. "But really Potter, why are you in Slytherin? You're a Half-Blood. there's only been, maybe, a couple in Slytherin in centuries."

'What happened to the days where most of Slytherin students were muggleborns and halfbloods?' Hailey thought to herself.

"Leave her alone, you three." Tracy Davis said as the only official Prefect in the room.

As Hailey headed to the bathroom to start her nightly routine, the only thought she had was 'I definnately have my work cut out for me.'

xxxXXXxxx

The next day Hailey had gotten up at the normal time for her, three forty-five in the morning. Sneaking around the room so she didn't wake any of her dorm mates, she showered, changed into her school robes, threw her hair up into a messy bun, put on her combat boots as she always wore them, she liked to be ready for battle, grabbed her wand, that she hardly ever used, grabbed her school book bag, and left the dorm room to curl up in the chair by the fire in the common room with the potions textbook. All this was done by four thirty.

xxxXXXxxx

Albus Dumbledore was... disturbed to say the least, he had no doubt the girl claiming to be Hailey Potter is who she claimed, she had sworn on her life and magic, you can't fake that, but the trouble was, Albus knew her as Sally Smith. A young girl who disappeared at the mere age of twenty. And the only one able to keep Tom Riddle in line. Just after she disappeared, All went to Hell.


	3. Sally Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Harry Potter
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfictin.net - OnceUponAPotter

_Italics - Memories, Years ago_

_**Bold, Italics - From Hailey's book/Journal** _

Chapter Three : Sally Smith

August 1st, 1938

Albus warily knocked on the door of the dreary, old orphanage known as Wool's Orphanage.

When there wasn't an answer he seriously thought about just leaving, but gathered up his Gryffindor courage, and knocked again.

He heard the sound of light footsteps running toward the door.

The door swung open to reveal a girl who couldn't be more than fifteen. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, black boots, and a dark green button up shirt.

She was around five foot tall. "May I help you?" She asked with an Irish accent.

Albus looked directly into the girls eyes, and found that while she looked to be fifteen physically, her eyes showed age that a fifteen year old should never have. The only reason Albus saw this though, was that he's trained in the mind arts.

"Yes, is Mrs. Sarah Cole Here?" Albus asked.

"Yea. Ya need to talk to 'er?" She asked skeptically.

"If I may." He answered.

The girl nodded before leading him in to a small office to the right of the door. She knocked on the open door.

"Yes, Sally?" An older woman asked.

"The old man, here, says he needs to talk to ya." She answered.

"Let him in." Mrs. Cole told her.

Sally nodded before moving away from the doorway and gesturing for Albus to enter the room.

"Want me to shut the door?" She asked.

"Yes. Please do." Mrs. Cole said.

Sally nodded and shut the door as she left.

"You needed to talk to me. So, talk." Mrs. Cole told him sternly.

"I would like to speak with Tom Riddle-" Mrs. Cole seemed to pale slightly at this. "If at all possible." He said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mrs. Cole asked fearfully.

"Why not?" Albus asked in surprise. Tom's an eleven year old boy, why was she acting so afraid of him?

"Tom was... Tom was born here, his mother died shortly after his birth, he's been. He's been a... mean spirited, Evil child ever since..." Mrs. Cole said. "He didn't listen to anyone. That is, until Sally Smith showed up, just a few weeks ago. A few more minutes of talking, and Mrs. Cole was leading him to room Twenty-seven, Tom's room. Mrs. Cole knocked, then tried to open the door, but te knob didn't even budge, it was locked.

Mrs. Cole knocked on the door again. "Tom. Could you let us in?" She asked. There was no answer. "Tom. Please let us in! Tom!" She exclaimed.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" A voice said from behind him, they knew it was Sally, as she had an Irish accent. "Open the damn door! Now." She demanded. The door finally swung open.

"I don't want to talk to another doctor! I'm not crazy!" The eleven year old boy exclaimed.

Sally pushed past Albus and Mrs. Cole. She put a hand on Tom's shoulder and crouched down to his eye level. "He's not a doctor. Okay? He's a professor. From the school I told you about." Sally told him gently. Tom nodded in excitement.

Sally stood back up. "Do you want me to stay in the room with you?" She asked Tom. He nodded. Sally looked back to Dumbledore. "I'll stay in the room when you speak with him." She told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stepped into the room, and Mrs. Cole went back to her office. Sally shut the door, as Dumbledore sat on an old wooden chair and Tom on the bed. Sally leaned on the door, watching them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"From your conversation with Ms Smith, I assume you already know of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom nodded. "Sally's told me several stories of the castle, and what it looks like." He answered.

"Has she told you anything about magic?" Albus asked.

Tom nodded eagerly. "She's told me that I have magic just like she does! She's even taught me a few spells." He answered.

"Has she told you of the Houses at Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

Tom nodded once again. "Yes, she has. I want to be a Slytherin, just like her." He answered.

Albus looked to the young girl, maybe she was older than he originally thought. But that didn't make sense either, he had never heard of a Sally Smith during his time as a student at Hogwarts, nor during his time teaching there. Plus, he was sure he wouldn't have forgotten those emerald green eyes.

He tried to use legimency on her, but, instead of getting any memories or thoughts, he hit a wall of completely  _pure magic_ , before he was promptly trown out of her mind. Sally raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but other than that, her face remained blank of all emotion.

He had no idea as of this moment, how many times she would have to be called to Hogwarts because of, or for Tom.

xxxXXXxxx

Albus jerked out of his thoughts, as the doors of the Great Hall swung open and Hailey stepped in. She was, other than him, and the teachers, the first down to breakfast.

She sat at the end of the Slytherin table, grabbing an apple and opening a book she had brought with her. It looked to be more of a journal, than anything.

Hailey sighed as she opened her journal to the first page, and got out a quill and ink, and started writing in her elegant loopy hand writing.

_**Hogwarts : A Beginning** _

_**One** _

_**Death watched as Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as most know him, especially now, Lord Voldemort, tried killing fifteen month old Hailey Potter. Death chuckled evilly as the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead of the child. Walking forward, he picked the fifteen month old up. And with a wave of his skeletal hand, a piece of rubble was transfigured to look of the body of fifteen month old Hailey Potter.** _

_**Death watched. He watched as Lily Potter woke up and started frantically looking for her children. He watched as she found her three month old son but no their daughter. He watched as James Potter came up by Lily. He watched as they found the supposed body of their daughter. He laughed, an evil sounding cackle, scaring both James and Lily.** _

_**Silas, their three month old son, remained asleep through all of this.** _

_**Death looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, before taking him and the girl to his home in the underworld.** _

Hailey looked up as a flood of students finally came into the great hall. She sighed, closing te book and putting her quill and ink away.

She knew one thing for sure, It was time, the Wizarding world learnt the truth of the founders.


End file.
